Temps et enchantements
by Faim de Lou
Summary: La rumeur se répand comme une traînée de poudre : Fairy Tail serait une guilde dangereuse. Point de départ ? Le Conseil. Menace ? La dissolution. Lorsqu'Erza est envoyée plaider leur cause, elle prend la précaution de demander de l'aide à Gérard Fernandez. Elle ne se doute pas qu'elle vient d'entrer tête la première dans un piège. Et qu'il pourrait leur coûter cher… [Défi d'Alice]
1. Chapter 1

**TEMPS ET ENCHANTEMENTS**

 **/!\ Veuillez lire ceci svp /!\  
**  
Vous avez peut-être eu une impression de déjà-vu en lisant le résumé de ce Gerza. Vous aurez la même pour une future histoire de MalyceaDunCastellan. Et c'est normal. Avec AlcianSirius, nous participons au même projet des Histoires d'Alice : écrire, à partir d'un pitch identique, des histoires différentes et qui nous ressemblent.

Je vous donne le pitch en question à la fin du chapitre.

xxx

Au départ, ç'avait été un souffle.

A peine un murmure.

Puis _elle_ s'était blottie dans un petit coin sombre, avait déplié un tentacule, puis un autre.

 _Elle_ s'était nourrie. _Elle_ se nourrissait encore. _Elle_ avait faim, une faim dévorante, qui lui brûlait le ventre son appétit grandissait de jour en jour mais rien ne semblait pouvoir en venir à bout.

 _La rumeur._

xxx

La lance s'enfonça en plein dans le cœur du monstre de ténèbres.

Lentement, la lourde masse s'affaissa sur la terre boueuse. Une queue gigantesque tomba dans un bruit de tonnerre, soulevant une giclée d'éclaboussures sombres où le sang se mêlait à une purulence nauséabonde. La gueule laissa échapper un souffle abject. Les trois immenses yeux se refermèrent. Crocs, griffes et épines se détendirent. Il était mort.

Erza sourit.

Lentement, une à une, les fenêtres des maisons alentour s'entrouvrirent. Derrière elles, l'atmosphère se remplissait d'une sourde clameur, de celles qui achevaient le silence des victoires.

Ç'avait été un combat épique, gigantesque. Une mission dont le rang S avait été amplement mérité.

Il était temps de célébrer ça.

Le maire sortit de la maisonnette où il s'était réfugié. Il était blême, tout sonné. Il portait, en plus de son écharpe, un énorme sac en cuir tanné qui semblait peser anormalement lourd. C'était la récompense de la mission, proportionnelle au danger encouru par le mage, et c'était donc aujourd'hui une somme indécente.

\- M…merci, bredouilla-t-il en essayant de toutes ses forces de ne regarder ni la carcasse du monstre encore fumante à l'arrière-plan, ni la poitrine et le bras gauche d'Erza.

Son regard tomba accidentellement sur le tatouage au bras d'Erza. Il grimaça et lui fourra le sac de récompense entre les mains.

\- Maintenant, partez s'il vous plait, supplia-t-il.

xxx

\- _C'est une mage de Fairy Tail, planque-toi ! Ils sont dangereux. Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?_

 _\- Ma fille, où est ma fille !?_

 _\- Fairy Tail… Leur ancien maitre a fraternisé avec Zeref, tout le monde sait ça ! Le Conseil lui-même l'a déclaré !_

 _\- Ça y est ? La mage de Fairy Tail est partie ? Bon sang, j'ai peur pour ma maison, elle va tout massacrer !_

\- Allez-vous-en, s'il vous plait ! supplia encore le maire avec des larmes au coin des yeux.

Erza n'insista pas.

Elle partit.

xxx

D'accord, c'était un fâcheux incident. Mais elle n'en mourrait pas. Elle n'était pas le genre de mage qui prête de l'importance au qu'en dira-t-on.

C'est pourquoi elle ne changea rien à sa routine. Lorsqu'elle arriva à Fairy Tail, la première chose qu'elle fit fut de commander un fraisier. Elle s'installa au fond de la grande salle, parce que de là, elle avait une bonne vue sur ses camarades. Lorsque Mirajane échangea avec elle quelques mots, elle n'évoqua pas la rumeur.

Mirajane partit. Erza s'isola et enleva délicatement une première fraise à la petite cuillère. Puis elle dévora sa pâtisserie avec une lenteur exquise.

Elle avait de la crème plein la bouche lorsque Makarov fit son apparition. C'était une entrée lente, grave, solennelle. En un mot : anormale. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

Evidemment, ça se confirma lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche.

\- ECOUTEZ-MOI, BANDE DE MACAQUES ! beugla-t-il.

Le silence se fit instantanément.

\- J'en ai plus qu'assez de recevoir des plaintes sur la manière dont vous vous comportez hors de la ville ! Natsu, tu m'as encore coûté des millions en réparations à Primavera. J'attends donc que tu me verses la part de la récompense qui leur est dû.

Erza grimaça.

\- ...Quant à vous tous… le Conseil me harcèle à votre sujet...

Le nain feuilleta théâtralement la pile de lettres de réclamations qu'il avait amenées dans son poing agrandi par magie.

\- ...Mais vous savez quoi ?

Son sourire s'agrandit jusqu'à devenir démesuré :

\- ...Je n'en ai _rien à faire_ !

Le silence avait disparu, remplacé par une pluie d'applaudissement et de « viva ».

Puis Natsu se jucha sur une table. Il lança une immense flamme vers le plafond, arrachant un glapissement suraigu à sa voisine la blonde Lucy. Gajeel lui mit son poing dans la mâchoire.

C'était le retour de la bagarre générale. Cana et Macao vidèrent leurs choppes, et Makarov en prit une avec eux.

L'anarchie était revenue.

Pourtant, lorsque le maître approcha la bière de ses lèvres, Erza remarqua qu'il serrait dans sa main une étrange enveloppe bleue à propos de laquelle il n'avait pas pipé mot. Makarov tourna alors la tête vers elle.

Son regard la glaça.

xxx

Malgré la scène étrange qu'elle avait surprise, Erza avait dormi comme une souche dans sa petite chambre de Fairy Hill. Et c'est entièrement reposée qu'elle avait décidé de retourner s'enquérir d'une nouvelle mission. Sa dernière mésaventure était déjà oubliée.

Le tableau des rangs S était tristement dégarni. Il était loin, le temps où elle pouvait faire la difficile et cibler les récompenses ou les activités. Il y avait, en tout, trois petites missions. Heureusement, Guildartz était parti on ne savait où – ça faisait un mage de rang S en moins à pourvoir en boulot –.

Une mission impliquait une ancienne mine d'Aether qu'on prétendait hantée, et qui s'illustrait par de multiples disparitions les derniers mois. Les habitants voulaient qu'on retrouve les disparus et qu'on lève la malédiction. L'annonce indiquait qu'aucun de ceux qui s'étaient attelés à la tâche n'avait été retrouvé. C'était un intitulé qui plaisait beaucoup à Erza, et elle songeait à proposer à Fried ou Levy de l'accompagner. Elle décolla l'affichette.

Elle l'enfonçait dans sa poche lorsqu'une voix la fit sursauter.

\- Comment vas-tu, Erza ?

C'était Makarov. Il feignait la décontraction mais il aurait fallu être Natsu pour ne pas s'apercevoir qu'il était tendu. Pire encore, ses yeux étaient rouges, comme s'il avait pleuré toute la matinée.

\- Bien, maître, répondit Erza en cherchant à deviner la cause d'un tel bouleversement. Ma dernière mission a été couronnée de succès.

\- Et qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Le ton était trop léger.

\- Le dragon de Forest Cliff, répondit-elle patiemment tandis que le vieil homme se triturait la barbe, persuadée qu'il n'allait pas tarder à lâcher le morceau.

\- Et celle-ci ?

\- La mine hantée.

Makarov fixa pensivement la jupe d'Erza. L'affichette de mission pour Aether en dépassait.

\- As-tu eu des échos du Conseil de la magie, dernièrement ? interrogea-t-il.

\- Non, ironisa Erza, seulement une histoire selon laquelle vous seriez devenu le meilleur ami d'un Zeref planqué à la cave de la guilde et que vous invoquiez des démons pour nous fournir des missions et de l'argent. Ça serait soutenu par le Conseil.

\- Ils doivent parler de Mavis, soupira Makarov. Ils ont un réel talent pour déformer la réalité.

Elle hocha la tête. Le silence devint inconfortable.

\- Vous êtes inquiet, attaqua-t-elle finalement, et Makarov ne nia pas. Pourquoi ?

Le vieillard soupira.

\- La guilde a des problèmes d'argent. Je pourrais t'en parler plus en détail mais…

\- Vous _voulez_ m'en parler plus en détail. Vous m'avez regardée fixement, l'autre jour, lorsque vous avez reçu la lettre bleue cachetée. Au début, je croyais que vous aviez des nouvelles ennuyeuses à mon sujet, mais en fait vous pensez que vous avez besoin de moi, n'est-ce pas ?

\- On peut continuer ça dans mon bureau ?

Erza suivit docilement le maître.

Ils montèrent à l'étage des mages S+ pour mieux redescendre au sous-sol de la guilde. Là, Makarov poussa une porte. Ils se retrouvèrent tous deux dans une pièce poussiéreuse.

Makarov redressa une chaise renversée. Il invita Erza à s'y assoir, avant de se mettre de l'autre côté d'une planche montée sur tréteaux qui servait visiblement de bureau. Dessus étaient étalées en désordre des dizaines de lettres et de carnets de notes. L'un devait être le fameux livre de comptes de la guilde. C'était bordélique à souhait. Un petit nid douillet, aurait dit Grey non sans humour.

Il y avait aussi la lettre bleue. Elle était ouverte ; le message en ressortait. Il avait été déchiré, probablement dans un accès de colère, et réassemblé avec des morceaux de scotch.

\- Voilà, lâcha finalement le maître en désignant la lettre, voilà notre problème. Le conseil nous crible de dettes. Il espère que cette méthode nous forcera à dissoudre la guilde. Oh, et il menace de nous classer guilde noire. Mais j'ai obtenu une audience. Je ne peux pas m'y rendre, pour, euh... des raisons diplomatiques, et je ne vois qu'une personne qui ait une assez bonne réputation pour nous donner une chance de sauver la guilde.

Il souffla. Il avait l'air désespéré.

\- C'est toi, Erza.

Il fit une pause.

\- Je sais ce que tu penses. Ils t'ont déjà auditionnée et ça n'a pas été brillant, mais ils t'ont relaxée. Tu imagines Natsu devant les Mages Saint ? Le résultat que cela aurait ?

Erza approuva.

\- Oh, j'oubliais. Nous n'avons plus d'allié au Conseil. Jura a disparu.

\- Vous me demandez de retrouver Jura ?

Makarov soupira.

\- Non, cette mission a été confiée à d'autres. Tu dois juste aller à l'audience – il tapota la lettre bleue diabolique – à laquelle nous avons été conviés et essayer de convaincre les membres du Conseil qui ne nous détestent pas de manière viscérale que nous ne méritons pas les mesures de destruction qu'ils nous destinent.

 _Au boulot, ma grande. Et bon courage !_

Erza hocha la tête.

xxx

L'enjeu était trop important pour qu'elle laisse place au hasard. Il lui fallait un plan d'action.

\- Juvia, tu as toujours ton Maguilty ?

La mage de pluie sursauta. Une sorte de bracelet rose, épuré et immatériel, bourdonnait à son poignet.

\- J…Juvia ne l'a jamais retiré…

\- Parfait.

Il était temps de contacter une personne qui saurait lui expliquer comment sortir victorieuse de cette fichue audience. Une personne qui connaissait le Conseil de la magie comme sa poche, et même mieux que le Conseil se connaissait lui-même. Une personne qui en avait été membre il y a un temps lointain.

Il était temps qu'Erza Scarlet revoie Gérard Fernandez.

xxx

 **PITCH :** Le maître a beau dire qu'il n'en a cure, le conseil de la magie l'oppresse tout de même. Les budgets de la guilde se resserrent de mois en mois et les rumeurs lancées sur Fairy Tail partent essentiellement du rassemblement de mages. Au bord de la crise de nerf, Makarof envoie Erza pour une audience où elle doit faire de son mieux afin d'apaiser les tensions. Cette dernière, très consciencieuse, va demander de l'aide à Gérard afin qu'il la forme aux critiques du conseil.

 **Blabla de l'auteur :**

C'est bizarre de revenir. Limite dérangeant. Ça faisait tellement longtemps que je boudais ffnet que je n'avais plus aucun document dans le Doc Manager. En fait, en ce moment, je tente pour la millionième fois d'écrire un roman. Vous savez, ce truc qu'on écrit bien (ou qu'on espère bien écrire) et qu'on retravaille. Sauf que le projet des Histoires d'Alice était très séduisant (heureusement que je n'ai pas choisi le format OS parce que je me serais ridiculisée comparée aux répliques mordantes d'AlcianSirius) et que ça fait une pause dans le casse-tête que je me suis imposée.

Il n'y a pas grand chose dans ce chapitre. Peut-être que s'il est petit, au moins, il ne me faudra pas trois mois pour écrire le mini chapitre suivant. (On y croit !) Enfin c'est tout à fait dans mon style, du moins je crois, c'est-à-dire qu'à partir du pitch je suis partie un peu en live, et s'il ne se passe pas grand chose au début, après c'est une autre histoire. Sinon, on m'a déjà fait la remarque qu'il était difficile de retenir les infos-clés dans mes histoires. Alors retenez pour le chapitre suivant : Jura a bel et bien disparu.

Je tiens à préciser que c'est le genre de remarque qui m'aide énormément et que je ne remercie jamais assez les personnes qui, en pointant mes défauts de manière précises, m'aident à comprendre ce que je dois faire pour rendre mes histoires meilleures.

(La phrase sur Jura a pour but que vous vous souveniez de ce qui vous aidera à comprendre l'histoire ; mais bientôt, et avec la grâce du dieu de l'écriture, vous n'aurez plus besoin de lire mes petites phrases de rappel. En attendant, comme je ne veux pas que vous soyez paumés dans l'histoire, je continuerai à rappeler les éléments-clés des chapitres.)

Je vous bisoute, et j'espère que vous avez aimé, même si ce n'est pas encore des plus palpitants. Pour la suite, je vous promets plein d'aventure, de suspense et de romance.


	2. Chapter 2

_Gros bisous à mes reviewers préférés !_

 **TEMPS ET ENCHANTEMENTS**

Précédemment : Après la fin du manga. Une rumeur court, selon laquelle Fairy Tail aurait frayé avec Zeref et serait dangereuse. Il semblerait qu'elle parte du Conseil de la Magie, qui crible la guilde d'amendes, cherchant ainsi à la dissoudre, voire la classer guilde noire. Car au Conseil, depuis que Jura est introuvable, Fairy Tail n'a plus d'allié. Mais Makarov obtient une audience. C'est Erza qui représentera Fairy Tail. Elle décide de demander les conseils de Gérard, ex-conseiller qui connait bien les mécaniques du pouvoir.

xxx

Chapitre 2.

xxx

Jura soupira. Ses camarades du Conseil l'ennuyaient, ces derniers temps. Il ne se passait jamais rien, rien que des réunions où il s'assoupissait et hochait la tête pour garder une contenance. Il voulait rentrer à la guilde.

\- Ton avis ? demanda le conseiller Schöll.

\- Je n'en ai pas.

Il se leva et alla se poster à la fenêtre. Un commerçant venait de renverser son étal de choux. Il en tomba exactement trois, qui firent trébucher une vieille femme en rouge qui faisait son marché.

\- Nous avons besoin de toi pour trancher, grommela Löwe.

Il fronça un sourcil.

Les trois choux avaient disparu, et l'étal avec eux.

xxx

C'était Meldy qui avait eu l'idée. Le point de rendez-vous était sous les yeux de tous, « parce que c'est lorsqu'on a quelque chose sous le nez qu'on a le moins de chance de le voir ». Lorsqu'elle avait dit ça, elle avait fixé Gérard avec un amusement suspicieux. Aha. Même Erza, par son lacrima-phone, ne pouvait pas le rater.

On irait donc ce matin-là dans un grand magasin de Magnolia, en sous-sol, dans la réserve, entre les palettes à demi déchargées et les mannequins démembrés des ateliers de stylisme. Il n'y aurait personne pour les voir. Gérard aurait scellé la porte. Le matin même, Erza prit donc un cabas, un peu d'argent, et fit une pause nécessaire chez l'armurier du centre commercial avant de gagner les étages inférieurs.

Elle ne vit pas le personnage encapuchonné. Il lui collait pourtant au train.

Heureusement, le personnage encapuchonné se fit fermer la porte au nez. Cela n'était pas encore notre probème, et Erza trouva derrière un pilier et une palette de vêtements une ombre vêtue de bleu. L'ombre enleva sa cape pour dévoiler Gérard.

La rencontre débuta avec un naturel déconcertant : c'est-à-dire qu'après un « bonjour », Erza, sérieuse comme la mort, fonça dans le tas d'une phrase délicieusement dramatique.

\- Fairy Tail est en danger. Gérard, il n'y a que toi qui puisse nous sauver.

\- Je ferais n'importe quoi pour to- pour _vous_ , je veux dire, bredouilla le mage. De quoi s'agit-il ? Une magie obscure ? Un souci céleste ?

\- Les amendes du Conseil. Plus une menace de dissolution. Le maître a obtenu une audience pour sauver notre peau et c'est moi qui suis désignée pour s'y rendre.

A l'entente de ces mots, Gérard tira la tronche.

\- Bonne chance, murmura le jeune homme avant de reprendre à haute voix : et je suis censé t'expliquer comment t'en tirer ?

\- Touché.

Soupir.

Gérard sembla réfléchir.

\- Très bien, dit-il après un long moment de silence. On va commencer par la base. Que sais-tu des audiences ?

\- J'en ai déjà vécu une, je te rappelle. Ça a fini en cellule.

Le jeune homme rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

\- Q-que sais-tu des conseillers, alors ? bafouilla-t-il, embarrassé, en essayant de ne pas penser à ce qu'elle pourrait répondre le concernant.

Erza ne fit pas d'allusion.

\- Ce sont les mages sacrés, dit-elle. Il y a Jura, un mage de Lamia Scale qui maîtrise la magie de la terre et qui est porté disparu depuis quelques semaines. C'est un ami. C'était aussi notre dernier allié. Ensuite, il y a Hyberion, le président, un mage vampirique. Ensuite, il y a…

\- Que sais-tu d'autre sur Hyberion ? la coupa Gérard.

Erza le fixa avec embarras. Elle n'avait rien à ajouter.

\- C'est un pacifiste, expliqua le mage céleste. Sa force réside dans son calme olympien et sa faiblesse est l'alcool. Bien sûr, il y a peu de chances de pouvoir l'acheter. Il est trop droit. Ce serait une erreur stratégique. A ton avis, pourquoi pourrait-il en vouloir à Fairy Tail ?

\- Il n'y a aucune raison pour ça ! protesta Erza avec toute sa loyauté.

\- Pourtant, il y a au moins une personne au Conseil qui nourrit de la rancune envers ta guilde.

Erza s'assit sur un sac de gravier. Ce que Gérard disait était vrai. Il y avait des gens au Conseil qui, pour une raison inconnue, détestait Fairy Tail. Mais la guilde avait beau être composée de membres turbulents, elle ne voyait pas quels reproches on pouvait leur faire – outre de casser tout sur leur passage –.

\- Hyberion n'apprécie pas l'anarchie de Fairy Tail !

\- Pas mal, la félicita Gérard. Hyberion pourrait exécrer Fairy Tail à cause du chaos et de la destruction que vous semez sur votre passage.

Si c'était ça la source de leurs problèmes, Erza se promettait d'aller tirer les oreilles de Natsu, Elfman et leurs semblables.

\- Maintenant, qu'est-ce que Hyberion aime et que Fairy Tail apporte au monde magique ?

Erza comprit la manœuvre. Il s'agissait tout simplement d'une opération séduction : extraire de l'image de la guilde les éléments les plus satisfaisants pour faire passer pour secondaires les désagréments que son existence pouvait avoir aux yeux du conseiller. Elle se vendait. C'était une chose qui la mettait mal à l'aise. Mais la réponse était simple.

\- Fairy Tail a éradiqué les sources des dernières guerres.

\- Zeref. Exact.

Erza se rengorgea.

Gérard s'avança. Il n'était plus crispé comme à son arrivée, constata la mage chevalier. La discussion faisait briller dans ses yeux une flamme passionnelle. Il parlait avec de grands gestes, en marchant de long en large à travers le hangar. Il n'était pas fait pour rester caché. Il avait une âme de tacticien-né. Erza avait longtemps pensé qu'Ultear le menait comme une marionnette, du temps de sa possession, mais elle s'était trompée.

\- Maintenant, essaye de montrer que le défaut qu'Hyberion exècre chez Fairy Tail est aussi la qualité qu'il apprécie chez eux. Essaye de montrer que l'un ne peut pas exister sans l'autre. Le but est de prouver que la guilde est bénéfique au monde magique et que les reproches qui sont formulés à son encontre ne sont que de simples dommages collatéraux.

 _Comme un quartier entièrement rasé_ , pensa ironiquement Erza _._ Elle n'était pourtant pas innocente en la matière.

Elle tenta une réponse un brin pathétique.

Ils passèrent plusieurs heures à détailler la manière de penser de chacun des conseillers. Ils étaient au nombre de neuf. Outre le président et l'absent Jura, il y avait Worlod, ex-mage arbre de Fairy Tail, Wolfheim, un loup-garou, Symphonia, une enchanteresse du son, Löwe, un illusionniste, et les Jumeaux des Sables qui ne portaient qu'à moitié bien leur nom puisque l'un d'entre eux utilisait la magie nihiliste.

En apparence, aucun d'eux n'était hostile à la guilde. Pourtant, il suffisait de creuser un tant soit peu pour s'apercevoir que, pour tout bon mage de Fairy Tail, le conseil était un nid de serpents. Worlod avait en réalité quitté Fairy Tail pour des désaccords moraux. La technique préconisée par Gérard à son encontre était de mettre en lumière sa rancœur, mais il fallait en plus se méfier de ses sautes d'humeur. Wolfheim était une boule de nerfs prompte à l'explosion, en tout point incompatible avec la discussion, et il s'agirait au contraire de le caresser dans le sens du poil. Tout différend aurait pour résultat de le braquer définitivement ! Symphonia avait eu une histoire de cœur avec Makarov qui avait fini de la manière la plus désastreuse qui soit, et il faudrait lui faire écarter jusqu'à l'existence du maître trublion. Les Jumeaux des Sables avaient eu leur maison de famille séculaire rasée par l'entreprise de la Team Natsu, et leur vouaient par conséquence une rancœur tenace. Quant à Löwe ! ses motivations étaient troubles.

Et c'était ça, le plus inquiétant.

xxx

Lorsque Meldy sortit de l'ombre, Erza fit un bond _titanesque._

\- Oh, tu es arrivée, lâcha Gérard sans manifester la moindre surprise.

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que les cours de politique duraient. Erza avait rempli des cahiers entiers de notes, qui s'accumulaient sans qu'elle ait le temps de les relire. Elle progressait, pourtant : c'était un fait. Elle avait disséqué chacun des reproches faits à la guilde. Elle connaissait également par cœur l'histoire des conseillers, leurs péchés mignons – bon sang, Gérard avait-il pris l'habitude de soudoyer ses collègues ?! – et avait même en tête une liste de répliques-clés pour se tirer de situations gênantes. Il fallait encore qu'elle ne prenne plus la mouche quand la guilde se faisait insulter, mais cela viendrait tôt ou tard.

\- J'ai fait croire à une livraison expresse, gloussa Meldy en appuyant contre le mur un énorme paquet recouvert de tissu. C'est passé comme une lettre à la poste ! Alors comme ça, vous avez assez avancé pour ça ?

\- Assez avancé pour quoi ? demanda Erza.

\- Pour une expérience d'immersion, expliqua calmement Gérard.

Meldy dénoua le tissu qui entourait le colis. Elle le découvrit tel un magicien, faisant voler l'emballage comme une cape.

\- Tadaam !

Erza fronça les sourcils. C'était un tableau, assez vieux si on en jugeait par l'effritement de la peinture. Le cadre était également écaillé. Un coin n'avait pas résisté à un coup bien placé. L'œuvre était agencée à la manière d'une nature morte. Elle représentait un rosier fleuri, ayant la consistance de la glace ou du verre, et sur lequel coulait un filet de liquide rouge – sang ou peinture ? –. Le tout était accroché au centre d'une porte de chêne.

\- C'est une peinture, s'étonna Erza. Je vais parler à une peinture. Mon test est de me confronter à une peinture ?!

\- Pas exactement, fit mystérieusement Gérard.

\- Dis, pépia Meldy qui paraissait ivre d'excitation, je peux y participer moi aussi ?

Le mage céleste lui jeta un regard sévère.

\- Seulement si tu restes discrète.

Meldy entama une danse de la joie, renversant sur son passage des cageots de marchandise. Gérard secoua la tête d'un air navré.

Erza n'y comprenait rien.

\- Il faut que tu entres, l'incita Gérard.

\- Que j'entre ?

\- Par la porte, précisa-t-il comme elle restait circonspecte.

Et, comme elle restait immobile, il effleura le tableau. Aussitôt, celui-ci prit une sorte de relief brumeux d'où émergeait une forme tangible : la poignée de porte. Il l'abaissa.

Et la porte s'ouvrit.

Erza resta un instant paralysée. Il y avait quelque chose de définitivement bizarre dans cet objet. Le tableau n'avait pas de fond. Il se dessinait, dans l'ouverture béante, un couloir. La mage chevalier ne connaissait aucune magie capable d'un tel exploit, mais le phénomène lui inspirait bien un désir : fuir.

Elle hésita. Gérard et Meldy la fixaient, l'un les bras croisés, l'autre en sautillant d'excitation.

Ça ne pouvait pas être si terrible.

Elle franchit le seuil. Elle arriva dans un couloir dallé de pierres grises, ovalaires et inégales. Les murs semblaient faits du même matériau. Mais si le sol était grossier et composé de pierres aux angles aléatoires et mal ajustés, les murs étaient au contraire assemblés avec une perfection surnaturelle. Cela donnait à l'endroit quelque chose d'altier, mais aussi d'inquiétant. Les cloisons étaient de toute évidence imprégnées de magie.

Erza ne connaissait que deux endroits conçus ainsi : la prison de Fiore et le bâtiment du Conseil. Aucun ne lui inspirait confiance.

Elle fut bientôt devant une porte. C'était une ouverture béante surmontée de l'arc brisé d'une ogive. Ce qu'il y avait de l'autre côté était nimbé d'un voile de brume. Lorsqu'elle entra, elle arriva dans une large pièce aux murs de laquelle étaient accrochées d'antiques tapisseries. Contre la cloison du fond étaient alignés huit monumentaux trônes de pierre à chaque trône correspondait un personnage qui descendait hâtivement dans la pièce depuis un escalier en torsade. Ceux-ci paraissaient ne pas la remarquer.

Sur le siège central, il y avait…

\- Gérard ? murmura-t-elle. Mais tu es derrière moi…

Elle jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Gérard n'était pas là. Il y avait, en revanche, l'ouverture en ogive, brumeuse, et un pan de cape qui…

Elle fit volte-face.

Gérard était vêtu d'un habit blanc qui lui seyait à merveille. Rien à voir avec sa cape de sorcier. Les dorures, finement brodées, étaient d'un luxe qu'aucune guilde clandestine ne pouvait se permettre. Il était également coiffé. Un état dans lequel elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis de longues années. De plus, sa posture pleine d'assurance, son sourire cruel et ses mains croisées dans un geste calculateur semblaient appartenir à un être qui avait disparu depuis de longues années.

Erza fit un, puis deux pas en arrière. Dans sa cage thoracique, son cœur se débattit avec l'énergie du désespoir, tel un petit animal traqué sur lequel un oiseau de proie vient de refermer ses serres.

Ce n'était pas Gérard.

Bien sûr que ce n'était pas Gérard.

C'était Jycrain.

xxx

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix blanche en refermant la porte derrière elle avec précipitation.

Elle avait le cœur qui hurlait dans sa poitrine. Elle était également à bout de souffle. Dès qu'elle avait compris à qui elle avait affaire, elle avait demi-tour sans demander son reste.

\- Un souvenir, dit Gérard. Celui d'Ultear. Elle l'a enfermé à l'intérieur du cadre pour ne jamais oublier les méfaits dont elle devait se repentir. Maintenant, c'est trop tard, ajouta-t-il tristement.

Gérard était seul. Meldy était absente de l'entrepôt. Elle avait dû rester dans le tableau.

\- Meldy s'y cache souvent lorsqu'elle ne se sent pas bien, expliqua-t-il. Ça lui permet de la revoir.

\- Elle est restée à l'intérieur ? demanda-t-elle avec affolement. Mais c'est dangereux !

\- C'est un souvenir, Erza, répéta patiemment Gérard. Elle ne risque rien. Ce que tu vois à l'intérieur n'est pas _réel_.

Erza s'adossa au mur. Il y eut un tintement métallique. Un réflexe vieux comme le monde lui avait fait endosser son armure. Il lui fallait toute sa fierté pour ne pas se recroqueviller dans un coin de l'entrepôt et passer outre son envie de disparaître.

\- C'est une immersion, tu as dit ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

\- Le souvenir s'adapte à la personne qui le visite. Comme c'est ce qui te préoccupe en ce moment, tu devrais être arrivée en salle d'audience. Et si tu étais restée, l'empreinte résiduelle d'Ultear t'aurait interrogée. C'est le meilleur des tests possibles. Ultear était une conseillère très talentueuse, admit-il avec une grimace de douleur.

Se souvenir de cette époque ne devait pas être une sinécure.

\- Il faut que tu y retournes, dit Gérard. Tu t'en sens capable ?

Elle déglutit.

\- …Je sais que les conseillers de l'époque ne sont pas ceux d'aujourd'hui, mais leur mentalité reste semblable. Je ne peux pas te proposer mieux, j'en suis navré. Et je ne peux pas t'y suivre parce que je ne dois pas créer de doublon.

\- Meldy n'en crée pas, elle ?!

Erza comprit un instant trop tard qu'il s'agissait d'un pieux mensonge.

\- C'est bon. J'y vais, déclara-t-elle.

Elle fit de son mieux pour ignorer le frisson qui parcourut sa nuque. Elle saisit la poignée. Dans le fond, elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle voulait sauver Fairy Tail et c'était son seul moyen de se perfectionner.

Elle ouvrit la porte.

Elle retrouva le même couloir brumeux, à la fois trop vrai et irréel. Tel un automate, elle parcourut la distance qui la séparait de la salle des audiences. Puis elle entra. Les mêmes personnages l'attendaient désormais de pied ferme, vissés dans leurs inconfortables fauteuils de granit. Ils avaient tous l'air grave. Il n'y avait bien que sur le visage de Jycrain que flottait l'ombre d'un sourire.

\- C'est donc _vous_ que Fairy Tail a choisi pour les représenter, lâcha le conseiller narquois.

Il la sondait.

Erza soutint son regard.

\- Fairy Tail, continua-t-il, l'unique guilde légale qui pose autant de problèmes qu'une guilde clandestine. Fairy Tail, la guilde dont les membres détruisent tout sur leur passage. Fairy Tail, la guilde plus crainte par ses clients que par les mages sombres. Et vous voudriez qu'en plus de vous autoriser à exister, nous effacions vos dettes ?

Erza inspira. Elle n'avait pas étudié le profil des membres de l'ancien Conseil mais elle connaissait Jycrain par cœur. Elle connaissait ses forces et ses faiblesses, elle connaissait sa folie, elle connaissait son schéma de pensées et ses objectifs. Elle en savait plus que ce dont le mage du souvenir pouvait se douter.

Elle savait aussi comment défendre sa guilde.

A sa droite, l'ancienne Ultear hocha la tête. Erza aurait juré que celle-ci lui avait adressé un clin d'œil.

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche.

xxx

\- Bravo ! C'était fabuleux !

Erza se laissa étreindre par Meldy, encore sonnée.

\- Tu vois que tu pouvais leur mettre la pâtée. La tête de Gérard quand tu as fait tes allusions sur Zeref !

\- Je n'ai pas pu parler de l'avoir vaincu, marmonna Erza. Je me suis embrouillée. Le souvenir n'est pas à jour sur l'actualité, il ne lit pas entièrement nos têtes. Ça ne se passera pas comme ça lors de la véritable audience.

\- Ne fais pas ta rabat-joie. Ah, si seulement j'avais lacrifilmé ça… soupira Meldy.

Erza essaya d'oublier que l'enthousiasme de Meldy était disproportionné - et que son principal exploit était de ne pas avoir bafouillé -. L'audience était dans trois petits jours.

Elles poussèrent la porte.

De l'autre côté, il y avait un homme ligoté qui avait pris un sacré coup à la tête.

\- Bon sang ! s'écria Meldy, et c'était le cas de le dire, car du sang, il y en avait plein le sol – ça formait une immense tache, une mare, qui humectait tout autour d'elle et qu'alimentait le crâne défoncé.

Erza se rua vers lui. Elle lui prit le pouls. Elle n'entendit que le propre écho de son cœur dans ses doigts. Elle se sentit pâlir.

Il n'y avait rien à mesurer.

\- Il est mort, dit-elle à Meldy qui détachait de sa magie un bracelet et lui passait au poignet.

Elle repoussa la petite mage. C'était une tentative dérisoire de la protéger de l'horreur.

\- Il… il est entré malgré la protection, bégaya Gérald. Il t'a suivi, Erza, tenta-t-il de se justifier, et… je ne comprends pas… j'ai voulu l'assommer avec ma magie, mais il s'est relevé, et quand je l'ai frappé de nouveau, son front a explosé et… le sang… je ne comprends pas…

\- Tais-toi, Gérard, lâcha durement Meldy.

Elle fit apparaître une épée Maguilty et la leva face à lui. Elle lui enfonça dans la cuisse avec une violence quasi meurtrière.

Il hurla.

Meldy sembla soudain sortir de sa transe. Son visage prit une expression de surprise. Elle fit disparaître l'épée d'un claquement de doigts. Elle regarda tour à tour Gérard (« tu n'en es pas une… ») et Erza (« non, sûrement pas elle »), puis elle leur désigna l'inconnu attaché, au crâne défoncé et à l'état de cadavre chaud, d'un coup de menton sec.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas trop pour lui. C'est une illusion.

Elle avait de nouveau l'air en transe.

\- Quelqu'un te traque, Erza. Et cette personne ne serait pas contre te mettre un assassinat sur les bras.

xxx

 **A plus ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié !**


End file.
